UN SUEÑO HECHO ¿REALIDAD?
by HermsPotter
Summary: Ranma y Akane tiene unos sueños y la forma en como un baile de graduación va haciendo que poco a poco se hagan ¿realidad?.


Ya saben todos los derechos no son mios si no de Rumika Takahashi  
  
HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y POR LO MISMO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES ALGO RARO PERO EN QUIEN NO ES RARO ¿VERDAD?  
  
NOTA: Este fanfic lo escribi hace 3 años pero no lo habia publicado mas que en una pagina, espero que les guste  
  
UN SUEÑO HECHO ¿REALIDAD?  
  
día: 29 mes: julio hora: 7:30 a.m. lugar: dojo tendo  
  
akane te amo, yo también te amo ranma, un tierno beso los envuelve, mientras él acaricia   
  
su cara ella rosa su espalda haciéndolo sentir bien, el pijama de akane cae al suelo  
  
mientras akane jala el sphort de ranma, ambos se dejan caer en la cama.. cuando de  
  
repente.......)  
  
akane con un balde de agua fría: ya levántate eres un perezoso llegaremos tarde a la  
  
Escuela otra vez. splashhhhhhhh......  
  
ranma: ha que frío. que té pasa estas loca (no puede ser estaba soñando otra vez,  
  
pero que significan estos sueños)  
  
adiós hasta al rato se despide akane de su familia cuando...   
  
ranma: espérame. que te pasa akane primero me mojas y ahora no me hablas  
  
definitivamente yo no entiendo a las mujeres  
  
akane: claro que no porque eres un insensible a propósito estabas soñando no quise  
  
Interrumpir tu sueño.  
  
ranma:(se habrá dado cuenta, un momento es imposible) a que te refieres  
  
akane: pues cuando fui a despertarte estabas abrazando a tu almohada y le estabas  
  
diciendo que la amabas me puedes explicar eso  
  
ranma:¡ rápido! ¡Rápido akane! o llegaremos tarde a la escuela  
  
Y se marcha a toda velocidad que nisiquiera se le ve el polvo.  
  
mas tarde en la Escuela el director da un aviso:   
  
jovenes como ya saben el baile de graduación será mañana   
  
espero que ya hayan invitado a sus parejas porque de otro modo no podrán pasar  
  
más tarde en el dojo tendo..........  
  
ranma: dime akane alguien se animo a invitar a una niña marimacho como tu  
  
akane furiosa: no por que todos piensan que como tengo prometido él me llevara  
  
al baile, pero lo que ellos no saben es que tengo un prometido anormal  
  
pero derrepente son interrumpidos por alguien  
  
soun:ya me entere que el baile de graduación será solo de parejas y que ustedes  
  
Dos irán juntos como futuros esposos.  
  
kasumi: que bien alfil empezaran a comportarse como una pareja me alegro por los  
  
Dos es un buen comienzo. ¿No lo crees así hermanita?  
  
akane: claro queno porque si nisiquiera podemos ser amigos no me imagino viviendo  
  
Para siempre con el seria un verdadero martirio.  
  
ranma:un martirio lo dirás por mi yo soy el que no se imagina vivir con una chica  
  
marimacho y poco femenil como tu, además ni loco te llevaría a ese baile  
  
prefiero quedarme a dormir antes que salir con alguien tan poco femenina   
  
Como tu. (por que te digo estas cosas tan hirientes)  
  
El señor tendo crees enormemente y le dice a los dos: claro que ira a ese baile  
  
Es la mejor oportunidad que tienen me oyeron.  
  
ranma: si, si porsupuesto solamente estaba jugando verdad akane.  
  
akane: ¡claro que yo si estaba hablando enserio!  
  
kasumi: vamos akane se divertirán mucho además les ara bien salir después de la  
  
presión de los exámenes y yo misma te acompañare por el vestido ahora   
  
Mismo te parece bien.  
  
como era de esperar sé el gran poder de convencimiento de kasumi hizo que akane  
  
accediera a ir al baile así como soun lo hizo con ranma (aja)  
  
LA ESPERA  
  
ida: 30 mes: julio hora: 8:46p.m lugar: dojo tendo  
  
ranma:apurate akane vamos a llegar tarde y esta vez no va a ser por mi culpa  
  
nabiki:waow ranma te ves muy bien deseguro vas a levantar pasiones esta noche  
  
cosa que estabien pero seria mejor sí las le vantas conmigo   
  
ranma:que dices nabiki yo con akane ni loco  
  
nabiki sabes ranma deberían tú y akane comportarse mas como lo que son y no   
  
Como un par de niños.  
  
ranma:nabiki entiendo que no es fácil, nabiki, nabiki ja que raro ya se fue.  
  
por cierto ranma va vestido con un traje azul marino recto una camisa de  
  
manga larga azul cielo con una corbata ha y unos mocasines negros(cualquier  
  
parecido con Leonardo di carpió es pura coincidencia)  
  
derepente akane se asoma por la escalera con un vestido largo color gris  
  
con corsete un gran escote que deja a la vista su perfecta espalda y la  
  
Parte de la falda ancha. akane se imagina que baja y ranma la recibía con   
  
Un abraso muy efusivo y un tierno beso pero derrepente reaccionan.  
  
akane (pero que me estoy imaginando ranma jamas haría algo asi)  
  
ranma: que té pasa akane- la toma de la mano- que no te das cuenta que ya es  
  
Muy tarde, sabes que no me gusta ser él ultimo.  
  
parecia que no se daba cuenta de como estaba vestida akane pero era   
  
Precisamente porque se dio que la jalo y se la llevo sin mirar la más.  
  
mientras akane pensaba que no le parecía su atuendo asu prometido  
  
EL BAILE 9:15 PM  
  
los jóvenes llegaron al baile ranma iba adelante y akane como a 30 cm atrás de  
  
Él. pero al acercarse mas ala entrada ranma se dio cuenta que los muchachos no  
  
le dejaba de hechor miradas picaras a "su prometida" así que inmediata mente se  
  
detuvo un momento para que akane lo alcanzara ella lo hizo entonces él le dijo  
  
ranm, a: akane hagamos esto bien si tu prometes no hacer caso a todos esto tipos  
  
Depravados yo prometo portarme bien y no ofenderte.  
  
akane algo sorprendida: te sientes bien ranma  
  
ranma: (sonrojo)¡si¡ todavía te estoy defendiendo y aun así metacas esto es él   
  
colmo no se como es que me preocupo por ti  
  
akane. si te lo prometo  
  
ranma muy sorprendido: esta bien (te ves tan linda) va sujétate de mi mano  
  
entraron y estaban tocando sometimes la canción favorita de akane que la  
  
estremeció mucho ya que iba de mano del ser que ella amaba  
  
i wanna belive in   
  
everything that you say  
  
seguida de be whith you de Enrique iglesias cuando un compañero de ranma sé   
  
hacerco a sacar a bailar a akane pero como ella el se dio cuenta que ranma no   
  
la sacaría a baila acepto pero al ver ranma que ella abia aceptado rápidamente   
  
la jalo a la pista de baile   
  
akane: que te ocurre ranma porque me jalas  
  
ranma. ya se te olvido el trato que hicimos afuera  
  
akane:No se me ha olvidado pero yo tenia muchas ganas de bailar  
  
ranma: pues me lo hubieras dicho  
  
bailaron mucho hasta que pusieron una canción lenta que asusto mucho a ranma  
  
ranma: tengo sed vamos a tomar algo- y jalo a akane-  
  
ya en la mesa de bebidas akane por accidente le dio a ranma licor que sé bebi  
  
de un trago mientras ella tomo ponche ranma la miraba detenidamente y derrepente  
  
le dio un beso en la Mejía que hizo sonrojar a la chica  
  
akane: que té pasa ranma por que hiciste eso  
  
ranma tomo dos bazos mas de licor y le dijo: no lo sé solo lo hice  
  
akane sintió un leve olor a alcohol pero no ledio importancia porque   
  
pensaba en el reciente suceso pero ranma ya se sentía mareado entonces.....  
  
ranma. akane prueba esto esta muy bueno -junto dos bazos puso el contenido en  
  
uno y se lo dio- tienes que tomarlo de un jalón  
  
akane lo abedecio lo tomo pero no todo   
  
akane : ranma esto es licor que acaso no lo sientes   
  
ranma: en serio corazón lo siento extraño y por que me sinto un poco mereado  
  
akane: será mejor que nos ballamos a casa   
  
disjokey: jóvenes que creen el baile esta llegan do a su fin así que nos  
  
Despediremos con esta canción lenta.  
  
NO YA NO ME LLORES  
  
NO ME HAGAS LLORAR A M  
  
SUEÑO CON TU SONRISA.......  
  
Ranma al escuchar esto jalo a akane abailar la rodeo con la mano izquierda por  
  
la cintura y sujeto su mano derecha contra su pecho para que no pudiera zafares  
  
y pego su cabeza contra la de ella aló que ella se asusta mucho e intento  
  
liberare pero ranma no la solto, se acerco lentamente a akane para decirle  
  
al iodo...  
  
ranma:nunca te dejare ir ni hoy ni nunca.-derrepente ranma se acerco lentamente  
  
aproximándose cada vez mas a los labios para besarla a lo que   
  
akane solo pudo sorprendieres y no puso objeción. --  
  
camino a casa no habló akane abrazaba el brazo de ranma ya que el se lo  
  
había ofrecido  
  
EN LA CASA 2:05 a.m.  
  
todos dormían   
  
akane: ranma no hagas ruido creo que todos duermen  
  
ranma:yo nunca hago ruido en cambio tu quisiera saber como le vas ha hacer   
  
para no hacer ruido con ese gran vestido  
  
ranma se quita los zapatos abraza a akane la levanta y sube lentamente las   
  
las escaleras pero esto akane no la sorprendi  
  
en las puertas de la habitación de akane  
  
akane:yo puedo llegar sola  
  
ranma: si estabien -se disponía a bajarlo pero-  
  
cuando de repente salió nabiki que se dirigía al baño entonces ranma no-tubo  
  
Mas que entrar a la habitación de akane.  
  
entraron los dos muertos de la risa y ranma choco con la puerta, con el buró,  
  
el escritorio y al fin tropieza con una pesa de akane que lo hace caer sobre   
  
la cama y sobre ella pero están tan divertidos como para darse cuenta de ello   
  
akane: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ranma me estas aplastando  
  
ranma: Ja enserio no lo habia notado dime temolesta -acercando su cara  
  
cada vez mas a la de ella  
  
akane : no deninguna manera.  
  
ranma: akane yo té......  
  
akane:ranma lo se...  
  
ranma comienza a besar akane tiernamente, pasa a su cuello pasa sus manos por   
  
sus hombros akane le quita el saco y le jala la corbata entonces ranma gira   
  
para que ella quede sobre él y le pueda quitar el vestido ya ella en ropa interior  
  
desabotona la camisa de ranma para poder tocar sus pectorales bien formados  
  
mientras ranma cambia de un beso tierno a uno muy apasionado que no deja   
  
respirar a la prometida akane que tenia sueño y con el vaso de licor que tomo  
  
acrecentó mas su sueño, ranma logra quitarse el pantalón entre pataleos y   
  
jalones para quedarse con su boxer azulen ranma comienza a besar los hombros de  
  
akane para pasar luego a su pecho cuando este queda dormido akane que estaba  
  
jugueteando con los cabellos del tambien se queda dormida no sin antes decir  
  
akane: te amo ranma  
  
ranma. y yo a ti   
  
para que los dos quedaran profundamente dormidos.....  
  
Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE 8:35 a.m.  
  
los dos se encontraban profundamente dormidos akane se encontraba abrazando  
  
a ranma y él a ella aprecian formar un solo ser........  
  
akane girando hacia un lado: valla que sueño tube casi podría decir que fue   
  
real   
  
ranma que también gira, la abraza akane asustada lo empuja hacia el otro lado  
  
de la pequeña cama hasta quedar contra la pared  
  
ranma: que pasa hay mi cabeza me duele. que paso que hago aquí creo que estoy  
  
soñando otra vez  
  
akane: ranma que haces en mi habitación  
  
ranma: no lo sé   
  
akane. que paso anoche no me acuerdo porque notengo mi pijama  
  
ranma mirándose y mi ropa donde esta   
  
akane: ranma acaso tu y yo  
  
ranma: te refieres a que sí tu y yo? no no lo creo  
  
akane:sera mejor que té ballas de aqu  
  
ranma; Sí pero donde esta mi ropa  
  
akane mira el piso de su recamara y se da cuenta de que toda la ropa esta ah  
  
Regada.  
  
mastarde en el almuerzo los jovenes comen sin habla ni comentar nada del baile  
  
kasumi:dime akane como les fue?   
  
..........  
  
kasumi:porque no me contestas. oh akane tienes un moreton en el cuello  
  
akane: que donde?  
  
kasumi se lo muestra a akane con un espejo  
  
nabiki: balla veo que me hiciste caso ranma  
  
ranma: callate nabiki  
  
akane sale furiosa del comedor para dirigirse al dojo a llora, ranma que la  
  
Seguí...  
  
ranma: akane porque lloras  
  
akane: como que porque, no te das cuenta de lo que paso anoche yo no quería   
  
que sucediera asi  
  
ranma: y tu crees que yo si tu sabes que no me gusta verte así porque yo...  
  
akane: tu que  
  
ranma la toma por los hombros la hace ponerse de pie y le dice  
  
ranma: yo te amo y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que aya pasado anoche   
  
(no puede ser lo dijo)  
  
akanne: y yo ati y tampoco me arrepiento  
  
ranma: en tonces por que lloras?  
  
akane:porque me acorde de que nosque damos dormidos y tú ni te acordabas  
  
ranma: hay akane   
  
ranma rodea a akane por la cintura mientras ella atrapa su cuello con sus  
  
manos para fundirse en un dulcuce beso.....  
  
FIN.........  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA. : WHAOW ¡! DIGAN ME SI LES GUSTO MI PRIMER FANFIC ESTE ESTA   
  
DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA TODOS LOS FANATICOS DE RANMA YA SABEN SI TIENEN  
  
DUDAS COMENTARIOS CRITICAS O LO QUE SEA DEJENME REVIWS QUE CON MUCHO GUSTO LES CONTESTARE NOS VEMOS. A SE ME OLVIDABA MI CORREO ES letylupita82yahoo.com.mx o usagi10starmedia.com 


End file.
